Wind Blown Petals
by alydhe
Summary: Second in the Humanity series. Petunia opens the door to find the world has crashed. Her sister is dead, her nephew is on her doorstep, and it was all done by those freaks.


** Wind Blown Petals **

  
  
Author's Note: Second in the Humanity series. I wanted a reason for Petunia's bitterness towards Harry and the wizarding world, so I made one up. Like Peter's story, this shows Petunia as an actual human and not a minion of satan. Please let me know what you think   
  


* * * 

  
  
Petunia Dursley is perfectly normal. She is a housewife with a doting husband and beautiful baby boy. Her house is new, her love strong, and her life peaceful.   
  
At least…it was until she opened the door to collect the milk on the morning of November first.   
  
"VERNON!"   
  
Quickly she dropped to her knees and examined the infant lying bundled up in an oval basket. It took only one look at the babe's expressive eyes to tell her whose child she was looking at, only her sister and nephew had eyes that green.   
  
She spotted a folded piece of parchment tucked into the blankets next to the boy. Her name was written neatly on the front above what she recognized to be the Hogwarts crest.   
  


_ Mrs. Dursley,   
  
My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I regret to inform you that last night, October 31, your sister Lily Potter was murdered while protecting her son from the Dark Lord Voldemort.   
  
She was successful, Mrs. Dursley, because up to the fifth year of life, a child and its mother continue to share a bond forged in the womb. If the mother is magical and gives her life for her child during that time; a charm will be cast upon the babe. The strength of the charm is determined by the power of the witch. As you no doubt know, Mrs. Potter was a very gifted witch. One of the best we at Hogwarts have ever taught.   
  
Young Harry was given such a powerful charm that it mixed with his own considerable amount of magic. This cause the death curse cast by Lord Voldemort to rebound. Voldemort's soul was cast out of his body while Harry was left with only a scar.   
  
Now Mrs. Dursley, what I need you to do is this; Lord Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, are still at large. Harry is a target due to his defeating their master. You must take him in, for the blood you shared with your sister will keep the protection charm on him fresh. If you were to turn him away, he will most likely be tracked down and murdered.   
  
Lily and James Potter were good friends of mine Mrs. Dursley, and Lily once told me that if anything happened to her she knew you could be trusted to look after her son. It was her last wish that you protect her legacy. Please do not disappoint her.   
  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
_

  
  
"What's the matter pumpkin?"   
  
Petunia turned to see her husband standing in the entryway, a confused look on his large face. She glanced back down at her nephew once more before putting her face in her hands and bursting into tears.   
  
"Petunia? Darling whats-? Whose child is that?"   
  
With tears still running down her cheeks she handed him the letter. "Oh Vernon, its _hers_. My sister, Vernon. They killed my sister. Those… those _freaks_ killed my Lily!"   
  
The last time she had spoken with her sister kept running through her head again and again. Lily, James, and those thrice be damned friends of his had come over. Everything had been running fairly smoothly until Vernon had suddenly changed into a large orange guinea pig. Even though James and, especially Lily, had looked horrified, Petunia had still accused her sister of being a part of the plot. It hadn't helped any that Black had laughed so hard that he'd fallen over into her china cabinet, breaking every good dish she had. Oh, the row the two sisters had, had been horrible; and once Vernon had returned to himself he'd started in on James. The Potters had stormed out with their friends and the Dursleys had sworn never to speak to them again.   
  
The last words she had ever spoken to her sister had been over a year ago and in anger over a stupid prank.   
  
…And now they had killed her sister.   
  
Vernon had just finished with the letter when she looked back up at him. He was pale, no doubt wondering if the Death Eaters posed any threat to them, as well.   
  
"We have to keep him Vernon."   
  
He looked sharply at her. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Petunia. You read what those, those, things did! What if they come after us?"   
  
She bundled Harry up into her arms and stood. "I don't want a freak in the house anymore than you do, I want my Lily. But if I can't have her than I will do what for her son what my parents should have done for Lily. I'll stomp the freakishness out him."   
  
She stared at him, determination glittering in her eyes. She already had a plan. "His…disease won't affect us or Diddy. We can make the office upstairs into a small nursery until Diddy is old enough to need the room. We will hide the letter and never speak of any of this nonsense again. We'll raise him to be normal and grateful."   
  
Her husband sighed wearily, he never could tell her no. "Alright, Petunia dear, but on one condition. We must not let this affect how we treat Dudley. Having a freak in the house may make him feel uncomfortable so we'll have to pay special attention. My boy will not grow up feeling unloved."   
  
Petunia nodded, she felt exactly the same way. There was no need for her baby to grow up feeling as inferior as she had when compared with Lily's magic.   
  
She angrily kicked the empty basket off the step and shut the door. She smiled bitterly at the baby in her arms; they had taken away her Lily, so she would take away their hero.   
  


* * * 

  
  
  
  
Review please! 


End file.
